The present invention relates to automotive vehicle door systems and, more particularly, relates to automotive vehicle door systems having a hinge defining a pair of pivot axes.
Typically, motor vehicle doors are pivotally coupled to a pillar of a motor vehicle using a hinge, wherein the hinge is rigidly mounted to the vehicle to support the leveraging forces of the vehicle door during articulation. A vertical pivot rod extends through the hinge and defines a single, vertical, pivot axis about which the door rotates during pivotal movement. To open the vehicle door, the door is pivoted about the single pivot axis. However, the pivotal movement of the vehicle door is limited by physical interference that is common between the leading edge of the vehicle door and the vehicle body panel. Thus, it should be appreciated that this conventional hinge may not maximize the opening to the passenger compartment, thereby hampering ingress and egress. Moreover, the use of this conventional hinge may lead to interference between body side moldings on the vehicle door and the forward body panel, if physical stops are not employed.
In some known four-door vehicles, these conventional door systems, which pivot about a single pivot axis, have been used such that the front doors swing in a first direction while the rear doors swing in an opposite direction. For purposes of this application, the term front-access rear doors will mean doors having a hinge on the rearward side of the door such that they open in a mirror direction relative to the front doors. When designing a single pivot door system to be used in this configuration, it is commonly necessary to make the doors thinner to eliminate physical interference between the locking edges of the front and rear doors. This thinning of the doors may not afford maximum packaging allowances for such mechanisms as power windows, door locks, and/or side impact protection.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide an improved vehicle door system capable of maximizing the opening to the passenger compartment. Additionally, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide an improved vehicle door system capable of maintaining an acceptable vehicle door thickness for packaging of vehicle and safety components. Furthermore, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide an improved vehicle door system capable of eliminating a conventional vehicle B pillar (center pillar) and/or capable of receiving a power drive mechanism for driving the door.
In accordance with the broad teachings of the present invention, a vehicle door system having an advantageous construction and method of operation is provided which includes a door and a hinge having a first end pivotally connectable to the vehicle for rotation about a first pivot. In another aspect of the present invention, the hinge further includes a second end pivotally connected to the door for rotation about a second pivot. Yet another aspect of the present invention provides a first pivot hinge being parallel to and offset from a second hinge pivot.
According to alternative embodiments of the present invention, the door system may include a locking extension extending from the door and a receiver device mounted to the vehicle, whereby during a locking movement of the door, the locking extension slidably engages with the receiver device. In a further aspect of the present invention, this sliding engagement is generally parallel to a longitudinal axis of the vehicle (i.e. parallel to the plane of the door). An additional aspect of the present invention uses the door system that may include a biasing device for preventing rotation about the second pivot axis after a predetermined initial rotational movement. Another aspect of the present invention pertains to a pair of adjacent passenger doors that open in opposite directions.
Unlike known designs, the elimination of the vehicle B pillar (center pillar) extending between the doors may provide additional packaging and aesthetic benefits. Still further, it may be preferable to incorporate a power drive mechanism to facilitate automatic opening and closing of the vehicle doors.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only.